fantastisk_krigshammerfandomcom-20200214-history
Friedrich von Hoch
Friedrich Von Hoch Age: 29 Personality: Amicable of nature and enjoys festive occasions to its fullest. Friedrich also enjoys adventures and knew nothing better than hearing the tales of great adventurers as a child. Now as a grown man Friedrich feels that it is finally his turn to live these amazing adventures and be the main character in one such story for himself. Contacts/Friends: When you are a member of the most powerful family in your region you generally have many allies and friends although the latter might not be as close as you might wish… and while on the subject neither might the first category be. Enemies: -The Family Von Kaarlstadt, in general don’t think fondly of Friedrich Von Hoch Inherited characteristics: A certain mannerism is unavoidable growing up among the rich and powerful. Also Friedrich is not always as attuned to life among the other parts of society and as such can seem somewhat out of place. Friedrich as many others from Averland is very direct and unless he is aware of a certain need of diplomatic restraint he will live out this nature. Some would even go so far as to calling the young Sir eccentric but Friedrich himself would obviously not see any base for such claims. Finally being brought up in a highly elitist environment these opinions seem more a matter of fact to Friedrich than a matter of opinion. Social class: Being a son of an elector count Friedrich has never (unlike most nobles) had any need of proving himself in the eyes of other houses since he would often be the one people would try to impress. For this very same reason Friedrich has always enjoyed a large number of friends and enjoy the company of people of various heritage. Quotes: “I did not have sexual intercourse with that woman”. “better observe a battle from behind your own lines than fight your way through the enemy’s lines just to find yourself surrounded” “don’t worry dear sister, I can’t be killed, I’m the hero of my own destiny” Starsign: The Greased Goat, sign of denied passions Doom: the number 3… Background: Friedrich Von Hoch of House Hoch is the third child and prodigal son of Carl Von Hoch Elector Count and Bearer of the Runefang of Averland. Homestead Hochleben. lineage can be traced back to Sigurd. Friedrich is the third child in a sibling flock of 5 Carl 2nd, Electra, himself, his younger sister Gertrud and the family’s all time favorite the Young Kristoff Von Hoch. As the younger brother Friedrich is not directly in line for heritage to the House but has still been paced and groomed for command since it is far from unknown for the first heir to fall in one of the many civil wars in which the House Hoch has always been known to contribute to with troops and coin. It is also through their military prowess that the House Hoch won its now firmly constituted place in society. And therefore this realization has not passed unnoticed by Carl 1st. Whether it is through lack of ambition or out of fear of the burden laid on his shoulders by his, family, society and the gods that Friedrich has so fiercely fought off his inherited responsibilities is for the most part unknown, especially by Friedrich himself. Friedrich is caught in the middle as neither the oldest knowing with certainty that the role of head of the family will surely be his one day, and the youngest brother who live in the bliss of being the favorite and the bliss of knowing that he by lineage will not anytime soon have to take any responsibility and that his life as such is set. The two sisters Electra and Gertrud of the family are very well guarded and are widely courted due to both their status but also their beauty which is often the talk of the town of Hochleben. Through their upbringing the children of House Hoch have been schooled in the ways of politics, diplomacy and the arts of war. The latter always being the most hated by Friedrich himself that from a quite young age found that the more useful of his skills was the ones he could use in courtship and amorous endeavors. This “lack of responsibility and unsubmittive disregard for his duties” is the root to Friedrich’s bad relationship to his farther who has had very high hopes for all of his children and sees his 3rd child as a failure he can in no way comprehend how has turned out the way he did. Friedrich spent most his young days chasing girls and has trough time acquired quite the track record attending various balls and enjoying the fruit of being of one of the highest houses in his region. When not chasing skirts Friedrich tended to escape his duties by spending abundant time riding, hunting and going on adventures despite numerous bans and prohibitions made by his father. Friedrich is quite adventurous and can rarely disregard a challenge of any kind, but when it comes to fighting duels his needs has been met, being young and boisterous Friedrich fought his first duel in an age of 19 over a dispute of him “allegedly” having seduced his opponents wife. At dawn the young Friedrich fought his first duel and won, thereby by law proving that he did not in fact “have sexual intercourse with that woman”. In the following years Friedrich thought himself invincible and boasted this far and wide until one day he was once more called to a duel on a matter to which the details are still to this day somewhat fuzzy to him. Once more Friedrich fought in the first hour after dawn but his opponent had (unlike Friedrich) been paying attention in dueling classes and wounded Friedrich severely during the duel. Friedrich however touched by fate managed his way through the battle holding in his bleeding gut and by chance of almost divine intervention pierced his opponent with his rapier before he passed out from blood loss. From this day Friedrich has been wary of duels if either of the parties involved should be himself. This is possibly linked with the fact that the doom foreseen by the High priest of Morr upon his birth. Career: Where his father would see him live up to his military duties and indulging in military prowess Friedrich is in a slight disagreement with his father in this matter, because as he says “better observe a battle from behind your own lines than fight your way through the enemy’s lines just to find yourself surrounded”. Friedrich would rather make his career on the bonnet floors of aristocracy than risk life, limbs and sanity for the sake of yet another feud amongst nobilities. Friedrich’s protected upbringing has for the most part meant that the dangers he associates with war does not apply for adventurers and the grim reality that the heroes of his childhood stories are called heroes because they lived through great perils and faced death on several occasions. “don’t worry dear sister, I can’t be killed, I’m the hero of my own destiny” Religious creed: during his entire childhood the canons of Myrmidia has been indoctrinated into the minds of all the children of House Hoch. And therefore the principles of noble conduct are well founded in Friedrich’s mind. Being a Child of the Realm and fields of Averland the worship of Taal and Rhya are never forgotten. Although Friedrich can sometimes seem to forget the principles of “you eat what you kill” since Friedrich has never had a need in his life. Loyalties: Reinald Von Rexen in Altdorf, although he never voices any loyalties since these have a tendency of shifting with the power flow. Is generally contend with the current power structure since this constitutes his family’s standing. Prized possessions: Signet Ring with his family crest. Category:Spillerkarakter Category:Protagonist